serge_greyhound_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SG Producer/Blog Reading: The Greyhound's Blood
February 9, 2035 ©SG_Producer Things have changed since the second year of Greyhound’s service, here in Trenton, New Jersey. Greyhound has found a Greyhound Army, each soldier a Katarian issued incarnation of the first Greyhound. The Red Hazel gang is still lurking around the city and Greyhound’s troops are searching for the remaining members of the association. Greyhound, sixteen year-old David Bloodhound, and his girlfriend have broken up. David now stays in his father’s armory, with the troops. ' … ' David was a strong, skinny sixteen year-old, who had taken the mantle of Greyhound at the age of fourteen, his father’s mantle. David’s phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered. He heard the rough voice of Ayn, the Lieutenant of the Greyhound soldiers. ' '“David” he answered, “my troops are under attack by the Red Hazel gang.” “I’m on my way.” replied David. David turned to a glass tube, containing a black and silver unitard. It was the Greyhound X suit. He then walked up to the tube and opened the casing. David pulled out the strange Greyhound attire. He pulled the suit on to his body. The purple eyes on the suit lit up, Greyhound checked the wings, their white glow filling him with an uplifting feeling. Greyhound was soon outside, he then conjured the wings and take off. David checked his com-link, Ayn was helping some wounded soldiers. One of them was bleeding out and then fell to the ground dead. Ayn had jumped on to a gang member and planted the guy’s head into the wall, the guy’s helmet shattered as he fell down. David was soaring above, when a bullet knocked his wing tip and caused him to fall out of the sky. Greyhound crashed straight into a wall, the foundation cracking. As David landed on the concrete ground, Ayn walked toward him with a handful of soldiers. “Good to see you, Lieutenant.” Greyhound muttered. To David’s surprise, the soldiers pinned him to the ground. Ayn took off his mask and called the Red Hazel supporters. Within a minute, David has surrounded by Red Hazel gang members and the Greyhound troops. Greyhound hit the transport button and vanished. … ' '''A blast of blue light conjured Greyhound into the metal walled outpost. The Greyhound soldiers all stood, waiting for further instruction. David took off his mask and called to his soldiers “Listen up! Ayn was a member of the Red Hazel gang and so was the Eclipse Squad. We need to leave the outpost!” ' '''A soldier stood and spoke, “We can’t give them a base to have. Why don’t we destroy it instead.“ David agreed, he did want to leave, but he didn't want the Red Hazels to have a base. He prepped the cargo shuttles and his troops loaded up the barracks. All soldiers escaped on board the shuttles. But on the ground of the old base, was one soldier; Cyrus. … ''' '''Cyrus ran along the base’s rails one last time, as the footsteps of the Red Hazel gang entered the metal door. Ayn looked around the control room, then spotted Cyrus. Ayn pointed at Cyrus and told his men to fire. Bullets flew across the control panels and the walls as Cyrus ducked for cover. He then jumped across to another panel and threw a large glass shard towards the shooters. It slammed into the knee of a sniper-man, who fell over, clutching his knee and firing. His pistol fell out of his pocket. Cyrus threw a magnetic cord over and tugged to retrieve the shooter’s secondary weapon. Cyrus then ran to the reactor, gun in hand. As the Gang members followed, Cyrus shot back, hitting their chests and arms. Cyrus aimed his gun at a detonator, but was pinned by a knife to the reactor. The knife was embedded in his chest. Ayn walked over to Cyrus and socked him in the nose, Cyrus’ eyes closed. Ayn and his men started walking toward the door, when Cyrus groaned. “I…I won't let you win.“ Cyrus spat, as he tilted his arm to face the bomb and shot the explosive, causing the Greyhound base to perish. … ' '''On the cargo shuttle, Greyhound and his crew are looking at their communicators, trying to contact Cyrus. ' '''“Cyrus? Cyrus?! Are you there? Talk to us!!“ It was to late. Greyhound checked the cameras at the base, all were destroyed. Greyhound split up his troops, one squad would go to his father's base to start a world-wide alert to any of his father's supporters, another squad would go to Alyse, Katar to supply new troops. Greyhound and six of his best men would go to San Jose, California to wait for new soldiers. The troops split up after a while. David ended up taking two of his best men to California. The two men were Rys and Terry, both a part of the stealth assault team. They found a place in San Jose behind an old Burger King. They made small Katarian base in the back. It was a small five room base with a school seven blocks away. Category:Blog posts